vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Benutzer:Marcusb/BdsQuellen
Abgeordnetenhaus von Berlin 1982: 14. Sitzung (Plenarprotokoll 9/14), Aktuelle Stunde, 750-760. #Abwasserverordnung 1997: Verordnung über Anforderungen an das Einleiten von Abwasser in Gewässer und zur Anpassung der Anlage des Abwasserabgabengesetzes, BGBl. I S. 566 vom 21.03.1997, Anhang 42 zu §7a Wasserhaushaltsgesetz. #Achleitner, Paul M. 1985: Sozio-politische Strategien multinationaler Unternehmungen, Bern/Stuttgart. #Ahrens, Andreas (ÖKOPOL) 1993: Beitrag zur Expertenrunde. IG Chemie Papier und Keramik (Hg.): Auf dem Weg zu einer umweltverträglichen Industriegesellschaft. Workshop III: Chlorchemie, Bad Münder. #Ahrens, Ralph 2006: Geben Grenzwerte Orientierung?. Transparenz, Risikowahrnehmung und Dialogbereitschaft 6: 20-23. #Aktionskonferenz Nordsee e.V. 1995: Chlorchemie. Materialien für Schule, Fortbildung und Öffentlichkeitsarbeit. Bremen. #Allensbach 1989: PVC in der öffentlichen Meinung. Zwischenbericht einer Untersuchung unter Experten und Meinungsbildnern, Institut für Demoskopie Allensbach, Allensbach am Bodensee. #American Society of Mechanical Engineers 1995: The Relationship between Chlorinein Waste Streams and Dioxin Emissions from Waste Combuster Stacks, New York. #Ansoff, Igor 1987: Strategie Management of Technology, Journal of Business Strategy 7: 28-29. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 1995: PVC-Recycling, Die PVC Verwerterliste, Bonn. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 1998: Auf dem Weg zur Nachhaltigkeit, 10 Jahre Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt e.V., Bonn. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2003: PVC. Daten, Fakten, Perspektiven, Bonn. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2004a: Gemeinsam auf dem Weg zur Nachhaltigkeit, Beiträge der deutschen Branche zum Nachhaltigen Wirtschaften Vinyl 2010, Fortschrittsbericht 2004. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2004b: Produktions-, Verbrauchs- und Abfalldaten für Deutschland unter Einbeziehung der Verwertung, Bonn #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2005: Fortschrittsbericht 2005, PVC auf dem Weg zur Nachhaltigkeit, Bonn. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2006a: Nachhaltigkeitsbericht 2006, Bonn. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2006b: 10 Jahre danach - Düsseldorfer Flughafenbrand, Bonn. #Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2007: BLITZ- INFO, Juni 2007, Bonn. #Arns, Christian 1994: Chlorchemie-Lobby verzögert mit Erfolg, TAZ 4484: 39, 03.12.1994, Berlin. #Bätscher, Karen/Böhm, Eberhard/Tötsch, Walter 1992: Untersuchung über die Auswirkung geplanter gesetzlicher Beschränkungen auf die Verwendung, Verbreitung und Substitution von Cadmium in Produkten. Karlsruhe, Fraunhofer-Institut für Systemtechnik und Innovationsforschung, im Auftrag des UBA. #Bayer AG 1995: Chemie mit Chlor. Chancen - Risiken - Perspektiven. Leverkusen. #Beise, Marian 1999: Lead Markets and the International Allocation of R&D. #Paper preparedfor the 5. ASEAT Conference "Demand, Markets, Users and Innovation: Sociological and Economic Approaches", Sept. 14-16, Manchester. #Bennauer, Ute 1994: Ökologieorientierte Produktentwicklung. Eine strategischtechnologische Betrachtung der betriebswirtschaftlichen Rahmenbedingungen, Physica-Verlag, Aachen. #Berger, Johannes 1988: Modernitätsbegriffe und Modernisierungskritik in der Soziologie, Soziale Welt, 39: 224-235. #Brockmann, Karl Ludwigl999: Innovationswirkungen freiwilliger Selbstverpflichtungen im Umweltschutz - Eine spieltheoretische Analyse, Zentrum für Europäische Wirtschaftsforschung, 103-143. #Bühl, Rolf/Saffert, Reinhard/Schmitt, Wilfried/Vetter, Michael 2001: PVCRecycling, Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt (Hg.), Bonn. #Bund für Umwelt und Naturschutz Deutschland e.V. 1984: Chemiepolitik, #BUND fordert einen neuen Politikbereich, BUND Position 10. #Bundesministerium für Umwelt, Jugend und Familie 1990: Verordnung über Verbrennungsanlagen für Abfälle und ähnliche brennbare Stoffe vom 23. November 1990, BGBl. 2545, 2832. #Bundesministerium für Umwelt, Jugend und Familie 1990: Verordnung über die Kennzeichnung von Verpackungen aus Kunststoff, BGBl. 325/1990. #Bundesministerium für Umwelt, Jugend und Familie 1992: Verordnung über die Kennzeichnung von Verpackungen aus Kunststoff, BGBl. 137/1992. #Bundesverband Sekundärstoffe und Entsorgung (Bvse) 2000: Stellungnahme der Industrie, Hearing der Eu-Kommission zu PVC, 23.10.2000, Brüssel. #Bündnis 90/Die Grünen 1996: Jährliche Kosten der Substitution ausgewählter PVC-Produkte. Jutta Sapotnik: Rundschreiben an die Kreis- und Ortsverbände in NRW. #Cansier, Dieter 1996: Umweltökonomie, 2. Aufl., Stuttgart. #Christ, Angela 1990: Produktwerbung und Umweltschutz. Im Dilemma der Praxis, Chem. Ind. 2: 36 ff. #Claus, Frank 1992: Neue Wege zur Austragung von Umweltkonflikten im Bereich der Chemiepolitik. Ueberhorst, Reinhard/Man, Reiner 1992: Zweite Frankfurter Studie zur Förderung chemiepolitischer Verständigungsprozesse, Frankfurt am Main. #Claus, Frank/Friege, Henning/Gremler, Dieter 1990: Es geht auch ohne PVC. Einsatz - Entsorgung - Ersatz. Ein Ratgeber. Rasch und Röhring Verlag, Hamburg. #Consultic Marketing & Industrieberatung GmbH 2004: Produktions-, Verbrauchs- und Abfalldaten für PVC in Deutschland unter Einbeziehung der Verwertung in 2003. #Consultic Marketing & Industrieberatung GmbH 2007: Produktions-, Verbrauchs- und Abfalldaten für PVC in Deutschland unter Einbeziehung der Verwertung in 2005. #Cyert, Richard/March, James 1963: A Behavioral Theory of the Firm, Engelwood Cliffs, New Jersey. #Det Norske Veritas 1999: Industry Charter for Production of VCM and PVC, Vérification Statement, Gutachten im Auftrag des European Council of Vinyl Manufacturera (ECVM), Brüssel. #Deutscher Bundestag 2001: Grünbuch zur Umweltproblematik von PVC, Beschlussempfehlung und Bericht des Ausschusses für Umwelt, Naturschutz und Reaktorsicherheit, Drucksache 14/5156. #Deutscher Bundestag 2006: Zukunft der Dualen Systeme, insbesondere des Dualen Systems Deutschland in der deutschen Abfall Wirtschaft, 16. Wahlperiode, Anfrage Bündnis 90/Die Grünen, Drucksache 16/3952. #Deutscher Bundestag 2007: Zukunft der Dualen Systeme, insbesondere des #Dualen Systems Deutschland in der deutschen Abfallwirtschaft, Antwort der Bundesregierung, 16. Wahlperiode, Drucksache 16/4135. #Dibble, G./Argust, J.P. 1986: Membran-Chloralkali-Elektrolyse reduziert Umweltverschmutzung und Energieverbrauch, Chem. Ind. 2: 89 ff. #Diekmann, Andreas/Preisendörfer, Peter 2001: Umweltsoziologie, Hamburg. #Dyllick, Thomas 1989: Management der Umweltbeziehungen: öffentliche Auseinandersetzungen als Herausforderung, Wiesbaden. #Dyllick, Thomas/Beiz, Frank 1994: Zum Verständnis des ökologischen Branchenstrukturwandels, in: Dyllick, Thomas: Ökologischer Wandel in Schweizer Branchen, Bern, Stuttgart, Wien, 9-29. #Dyllick, Thomas/Beiz, Frank 1995: Anspruchsgruppen im Öko-Marketing, Umweltwirtschaftsforum, März 1995: 56-61. #Dyllick, Thomas/Beiz, Frank/Schneidewind, Uwe 1997: Ökologie und Wettbewerbsfähigkeit, München, Wien, Zürich. #Endlweber, Sonja 2002: Unternehmen als Motor der ökologischen Modernisierung. Eine strukturanalytische Analyse am Beispiel der österreichischen Möbelindustrie, Wien. #Enquete-Kommission 1994: Bericht der Enquete-Kommission „Schutz des Menschen und der Umwelt - Bewertungskriterien für umweltverträgliche Stoffkreisläufe in der Industriegesellschaft", Die Industriegesellschaft gestalten - Perspektiven für einen nachhaltigen Umgang mit Stoff- und Materialströmen, Bonn: Drs. 12/8260. #Europäisches Parlament/Rat 2006: Verordnung zur Registrierung, Bewertung, Zulassung und Beschränkung chemischer Stoffe (REACH), 18.12.2006, Nr. 1907/2006/EG. #Europäische PVC-Industrie 2000: Hearing der EU-Kommission zu PVC, Stellungnahme Industrie, 23.10.2000, Brüssel. #EU-Risk-Assessment 2003: DINP/DIDP, Europäisches Chemikalienbüro, Final Report 2003. #Forschung und Technik 1999: Ungewöhnliches Dialogprojekt, 11/1999, 21. #Forschungsverbund innovative Wirkungen umweltpolitischer Instrumente 1997: Rundbrief September 1997, RWI, Essen. #Frankfurter Allgemeine Zeitung 1999: Polyvinylchlorid - besser als sein Ruf?, Prognos Studie mit differenziertem Ansatz zur Bewertung der Nachhaltigkeit von PVC-Produkten, 16.03.1999, T 6, Nr. 63. #Frey, Bruno/Bohnet, Iris 1996: Tragik der Allmende. Einsicht, Perversion und Überwindung, in: Andreas Diekmann, Carlo Jaeger (Hg.): Umweltsoziologie, Kölner Zeitschrift für Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie, 36: 292-307. #Fülgraff, Georges/Reiche, Jochen 1990: Proaktiver Umweltschutz, in: Werner Schenkel, Peter Strom: Umwelt, Heinrich v. Lersner zum 60. Geburtstag, Berlin: Erich Schmid Verlag. #Gärtner, Edgar 1999: Wie Zukunftsfähig ist PVC? Chemie im Dialog. Europa Chemie 9/99. #Gärtner, Edgar 2006: Vorsorge oder Willkür?. Kunststoff- Weichmacher im politischen Kreuzfeuer, Deutscher Instituts-Verlag, Köln. #Glasbergen, Pieter 2000: Voluntary Environmental Agreements as Institutional Change, CAVA Working Paper 2000/2/2. #Gleich, Armin 1991: Über den Umgang mit Natur - Sanfte Chemie als wissenschaftliches, chemiepolitisches und regionalwirtschaftliches Konzept, Wechselwirkungen 48. #Goldberg, Walter 1991: Entscheidungsschwellen bei Umweltschutzinvestitionen, in: Kreikebaum, Hartmut (Hg.): Integrierter Umweltschutz. Eine Herausforderung an das Innovationsmanagment, 2. erweiterte Auflage. #Gouldson, Andrew/Murphy, Joseph 1997: Ecological Modernisation: Restructuring Industrial Economies, in: Michael Jacobs (Hg.): Greening the Millenium? The new Politics of the Environment, Oxford, Maiden: 7486. #Gradel, Thomas E. 1994: Chemie der Atmosphäre: Bedeutung für Klima und Umwelt, Akademischer Verlag, Heidelberg. #Greenpeace 1992: „Chlor-Unfälle". Greenpeace, Hamburg. #Greenpeace 2003: PVC?, Das Greenpeace- Extra, Greenpeace Magazin Act, 2a. #Greenpeace 2004: Verbot, Greenpeace, Hamburg/Brüssel, 24.09.2004. #Grochla, Erwin 1983: Unternehmensorganisation. Neue Ansätze und Konzeptionen, Hamburg. #Halbekath, Jürgen/Moser, Michaela 1992: Stand des PVC-Recyclings in Deutschland und seine umweltpolitische Bedeutung, Greenpeace Studie, Hamburg. #Hansen, Ursula 1982: Handelsmarketing und Verbraucherpolitik, Ursula Hansen, Bernd Strauss (Hg.): 451-464. #Hartje, Volkmar J. 1990: Zur Struktur des „ökologisierten" Kapitalstocks: Variablen und Determinanten umweltsparender technologischer Anpassung in Unternehmen, in: Klaus Zimmermann, Volkmar Hartje, Andreas Ryll: Ökologische Modernisierung der Produktion. Strukturen und Trends, Berlin. #Heinen, Edmund 1976: Grundlagen betriebswirtschaftlicher Entscheidungen: Das Zielsystem der Unternehmung, 3. Aufl., Wiesbaden. #Hellriegel, Don/Slocum, John 1986: Management, 4. Auflage, Reading. #Henschler, Dietrich 1994: Toxikologie chlororganischer Verbindungen. Der Einfluss von Chlorsubstituenten auf die Toxizität organischer Moleküle, Weinheim. #Hildebrandt, Eckart 1995: Zusammenfassende Thesen zu Bearbeitungsmustern unternehmensverursachter Umweltprobleme, in: Egbert Kahle (Hg.) 1995: Arbeit und Umwelt, Ergebnisse des Symposiums anlässlich des 10-jährigen Bestehens des Fachbereichs Wirtschafts- und Sozialwissenschaften der Universität Lüneburg, Schäffer-Poeschel Verlag, 131ff., Stuttgart. #Höllbacher, Günter 1993: Die Zukunft der Chlorchemie: Umstieg statt Ausstieg, in: Glatz, Harald (Hg.) 1993: Perspektiven der Chemiepolitik, Wien, 31ff. #Houcken, Robin 1995: Einsichten und Erfahrungen aus den Modellen des organisationalen Lernens und des Anspruchsgruppenkonzepts für das Verständnis der ökologischen Unternehmensentwicklung, IÖW- Diskussionsbeitrag 21, St. Gallen. #Huber, Joseph 1993a: Ökologische Modernisierung. Bedingungen des Umwelthandelns in den neuen und alten Bundesländern, Kölner Zeitschrift für Soziologie und Sozialpsychologie, 45: 288-304. #Huber, Joseph 1993b: Ökologische Modernisierung: Zwischen bürokratischen und zivilgesellschaftlichem Handeln, in: Volker Prittwitz (Hg.): Umweltpolitik als Modernisierungsprozess, politikwissenschaftliche Umweltforschung und -Lehre in der Bundesrepublik. #Huber, Joseph 2001: Allgemeine Umweltsoziologie, 1. Auflage, Westdeutscher Verlag. #Industriegewerkschaft Bergbau, Chemie, Energie 2000: Hearing der Europäischen Kommission zu Polyvinylchlorid, Stellungnahme der Gewerkschaften, 23.10.2000, Brüssel. #Jacob, Klaus 1999: Ökologische Modernisierung und Strukturwandel in der Chemischen Industrie: Der Fall Chlorchemie, Forschungsstelle für Umweltpolitik/Freie Universität Berlin, FFU-Report 99-2. #Jagels-Sprenger, Monika 1994: Der Fall PVC, Ein ungewisses Risiko und seine rechtliche Bewältigung, ZERP-Diskussionspapier 3/94, Bremen. #Jänicke, Martin 1983: Beschäftigungspolitik, Natur 3/1983. #Jänicke, Martin 1984: Umweltpolitische Prävention als ökologische Modernisierung und Strukturpolitik, Wissenschaftszentrum Berlin (Hg.), Berlin. #Jänicke, Martin 2001: Ökologische Modernisierung als Innovation und Diffusion in Politik und Technik: Möglichkeiten und Grenzen eines Konzepts, Forschungsstelle für Umweltpolitik/Freie Universität Berlin, FFUReport 00-01. #Jakubowski, Gerhard 1999: Evaluation, Klausuren 1996-1999 und PVCPrognos-Studie, Kommunikations- und Konfliktberatung Gerhard Jakubowski, Ahrensburg. Jeske, Udo 1996: Chancen und Risiken der Chlorchemie am Beispiel PVC, Zukunft der Chemie mit Chlor, Ausstieg oder zukunftsorientierte Anwendung?, Fachtagung der Zukunftsinitiative Rheinland-Pfalz, Ludwigshafen. Jeske, Udo 2001: Hearing der EU-Kommission zu PVC- Brüssel, 23. Oktober 2000, Eine Auswertung der dokumentierten Stellungnahmen. Kaas, Klaus Peter 1994: Marketing im Spannungsfeld zwischen umweltorientiertem Wertewandel und Konsumentenverhalten, SchmalenbachGesellschaft: Unternehmensführung und externe Rahmenbedingungen, Stuttgart, 93-112. KFW Bankengruppe 2005: Energie effizient nutzen: Klima schützen, Kosten senken, Wettbewerbsfähigkeit steigern, Abteilung Volkswirtschaft. Kirchgeorg, Manfred 1990: Ökologieorientiertes Untemehmensverhalten, Wiesbaden. Kirsch, Werner 1990: Untemehmenspolitik und strategische Unternehmensführung, München. Klemmer, Paul/Lehr, Ulrike/Löbbe, Klaus 1999: Umweltinnovationen, Anreize und Hemmnisse, Berlin, Analytica. Klingelschmitt, Klaus-Peter 1993: Aus für PVC-Verbot in Hessen. SPD und Grüne verwässern per Landtagsbeschluss das hessische PVC-Verbot von 1990/Koalition vor der Chemielobby eingeknickt, TAZ 4066: 7, 23.7.1993. Kommission der Europäischen Gemeinschaften 1990: Entscheidung 90/420/ EWG vom 25. Juli 1990 über die Einschätzung, Verpackung und Kennzeichnung von DEHP, ABl. L 196 vom 26.07.90. Kommission der Europäischen Gemeinschaften 1992: Richtlinie 92/59/EWG des Rates von 29. Juni 1992 über die allgemeine Produktsicherheit ABl. L 228 vom 11.08.92. Kommission der Europäischen Gemeinschaften 1999: Entscheidung 99/815/EG, Maßnahmen zur Untersagung des Inverkehrbringens von Spielzeugund Babyartikeln, die dazu bestimmt sind, von Kindern unter drei Jahren in den Mund genommen zu werden, und aus Weich-PVC bestehen, das bestimmte Weichmacher enthält, ABl. L 315von 09.12.99. Kommission der Europäischen Gemeinschaften 2000: Grünbuch zur Umweltproblematik von PVC, 26.07.2000, KOM (2000) 469 endgültig, Brüssel. 203 Kommission der Europäischen Gemeinschaften 2005: Richtlinie 05/84/EG, Angleichung der Rechts- und Verwaltungsvorschriften der Mitgliedsstaaten betreffend Beschränkung des Inverkehrbringens und der Verwendung gewisser gefährlicher Stoffe und Zubereitung, ABl. L 344/40 von 27.12.05. Krämer, Anette 1986: Ökologie und politische Öffentlichkeit, München. Kuntze, Uwe 1998: Innovation and Substainable Development - Lessons for Innovation Policies?. Introduction and Overview, Frieder MeyerKrahmer: Innovation and Substainable Development, Heidelberg. Kurth 1993: Die PVC-Problematik aus der Sicht des Niedersächsischen Umweltministeriums, IG Chemie (Hg.) 1993: Auf dem Weg zu einer umweltverträglichen Industriegesellschaft, Workshop-Reihe der IGChemie. Lefevre, Jörg 1997: Integrierte Technologien auch für den Mittelstand. Ein Weg zu geringerer Umweltbelastung, Umwelt und Arbeit - Innovationen als Motor des Strukturwandels, 2. internationale Sommerakademie, St. Marienthal. Liepmann, Peter 2006: Biotechnologie in Ostwestfalen-Lippe - Potenziale erkennen, Innovationen initiieren: Ergebnisse einer Unternehmensbefragung, Bielefeld/Paderborn. Lischka, Andreas 2003: Erfolgreiche PVC-Vermeidung im Krankenhaus, Die Kinderklinik Glanzing, Präsentation anlässlich des Symposiums „Gesundheitsvorsorge heißt PVC-Vermeidung" am 02.06.2003, Wien. Luhmann, Niklas 1979: Öffentliche Meinung, W.R. Langenbucher (Hg.), 29-61. Maas, Christof 1986: Determinanten der Entwicklung und Nutzung umweltfreundlicher Neuerungen in Industriebetrieben - Theoretische Überlegungen und erste empirische Evidenz, Berlin. Marin, Bernd 1996: Generalisierter Politischer Austausch, in: Patrik Kenis und Volker Schneider (Hg.): Organisation und Netzwerk, 425-470, Frankfurt am Main. Mayer-Tasch, Peter C. 1981: Die Bürgerinitiativbewegung. Der aktive Bürger als rechts- und politikwissenschaftliches Problem, 4. Aufl. Reinbek bei Hamburg. Meadows, Dennis 1972: Die Grenzen des Wachstums: Bericht des Club of Rom zur Lage der Menschheit, Stuttgart. Meffert, Heribert/Kirchgeorg, Manfred 1998: Marktorientiertes Umweltmanagement, 3. Aufl., Stuttgart. 204 Meier, Stefan 2002: Ökologische Modernisierung, Umweltmanagement und organisationales Lernen, Eine Analyse organisationaler Lernprozesse beim Aufbau eines Umweltmanagementsystems in Kleinbetrieben der Baubranche, Beiträge aus der Forschung, Band 125, Dortmund. Mersiowsky, Ivo 2002: Long-term Fate of PVC Products and their Additives in Landfills, Prog. Polym. Sei., 27: 2227-2277. Meyer, Rolf 1997: Umwelttechniken und wirtschaftliche Entwicklung, Umwelt und Arbeit als Motor des Strukturwandels, 2. internationale Sommerakademie, St. Marienthal. Minsch, Jürg 1996: Mut zum ökologischen Umbau: Innovationsstrategien für Unternehmen, Politik und Akteumetze, Basel. Mittelstaedt, Hans-Jürgen 1994: Eigenverantwortung statt Verordnungsflut, Chemische Industrie 2/94: 11-13. Mol, Arthur P.J. 1995: The refinement of production: ecological modernization theory and the chemical industry, Utrecht. Möller, Rolf/Jeske, Udo 1995: Recycling von PVC. Grundlagen, Stand der Technik, Handlungsmöglichkeiten, Karlsruhe. Murphy, Joseph/Gouldson, Andrew 2000: Environmental Policy and Industrial Innovation: Integrating Environment and Economy through Ecological Modernisation, GEOFORUM 31: 33-44. Neuss-Grevenbroicher-Zeitung 2007: Moderner Brandschutz für U-Bahnhöfe, 28. November 2007, B 8. Nork, Manuela E. 1992: Die Unternehmung im Spannungsfeld ökologischer Anforderungen, Wiesbaden. Oberlandesgericht Düsseldorf 2001: Urteil vom 24.01.2001, AZ.: I-15U 212/99. Oberlandesgericht Frankfurt am Main 1992: Urteil, AZ.: 2/60/288/92. Öko-Test 2004: „PVC Böden, Holzdekor, weg damit", 12/2004. OSPARCOM 1990: Entscheidung 90/3 zum Schutz des Nordost-Atlantik vor landgeschützten Einträgen in den Atlantik. OSPARCOM 1999: Eurochlor Risk Assessment for the Marine Environment. OSPARCOM Region-North sea, February 1999. Paulus, Jochen 1995: Triumph der Lobby. Obwohl der Kunststoff ökologisch höchst Problematisch ist, erzielen die Hersteller Absatzrekorde, Zeit 5.5. 1995:25. PlasticsEurope Deutschland e.V. 2006: Statistics and Market Research. Plinke, Eckhard/Schüssler, Reinhard/Kämpf, Klaus (Prognos AG) 1994: Endbericht Konversion Chlorchemie, Studie im Auftrag des Hessischen Ministeriums für Umwelt, Energie und Bundesangelegenheiten, Wiesbaden. 205 Pohle, Horst 1997: PVC und Umwelt, Eine Bestandsaufnahme, Springer Verlag, Berlin. Preusker, Werner 2004: Kommunikationseliten in der Innensicht, Transparent: Risikowahrnehmung und Dialogbereitschaft, 4: 8-14. PVCplus 2000: PVC, Produktinformation, PVCplus Kommunikations GmbH (Hg.), Bonn. PVCplus 2005: PVC, Produktinformation, PVCplus Kommunikations GmbH (Hg.), Bonn. Rat der Europäischen Union 1994: Richtlinie 94/904/EG des Rates über gefährliche Abfälle. Rat der Europäischen Union 1999: Richtlinie 99/38/EG des Rates zur zweiten Änderung der Richtlinie 90/394/EWG über den Schutz der Arbeitnehmer gegen Gefährdung durch Karzinogene bei der Arbeit. Rennings, Klaus 1996: Nachhaltigkeit, Ordnungspolitik und freiwillige Selbstverpflichtungen. Ordnungspolitische Grundlagen für eine Politik der Nachhaltigkeit und das Instrument der freiwilligen Selbstverpflichtung im Umweltschutz, Heidelberg. Rennings, Klaus 1999: Innovation der Umweltpolitik, Zentrum für Europäische Wirtschaftsforschung, Bausteine einer Umweltinnovationstheorie und politik - Neoklassische und evolutionsökonomische Perspektiven. Rothert, Arno 2005: Positionen zur Chemie mit Chlor-Verband der Chemischen Industrie, 18.11.2005. Sachverständigenrat für Umweltfragen 1990: Sondergutachten Abfallwirtschaft. Deutscher Bundestag (Hg.), BT Drs. 11/1568. Sachverständigenrat für Umweltfragen 2002: Umweltgutachten 2002: Für eine neue Vorreiterrolle, Manuskriptfassung, Berlin. Sahlberg, Mathias O. 1996: Unternehmen im Überlebensparadoxon, Bern. Salcher, Ernst F. 1978: Psychologische Marktforschung, Berlin/New York. Schauer, Reinbert 1999: Entwicklungstendenzen der internationalen NonprofitForschung, in: Bräuning, Dietmar/Greiling Dorothea (Hg.): Stand und Perspektiven der öffentlichen Betriebswirtschaftslehre, Festschrift für Prof. Dr. Peter Eichhorn zur Vollendung des 60. Lebensjahres, Berliner Wissenschafts-Verlag, 148-156, Berlin. Schendel, Frank-Andreas 2001: Selbstverpflichtungen der Industrie als Steuerungsinstrument im Umweltschutz, Neue Zeitschrift für Verwaltungsrecht, 5: 494-500. Schierenbeck, Henner 1995: Grundzüge der Betriebswirtschaftslehre, 12. Aufl. 206 Schlegel, Walter 1993: Rahmenbedingungen und Entwicklungstendenzen der Chlorchemie, IG Chemie - Papier - Keramik (Hg.) 1993: Auf dem Weg zu einer umweltverträglichen Industriegesellschaft, Bad Münder. Schüler, Kurt 2005: Entwicklung des Verpackungsverbrauchs, Gesellschaft für Verpackungsmarktforschung Wiesbaden, 6. Würzburger Verpackungsforum, 06.12.2005. Schumpeter, Joseph 1993: Theorie der wirtschaftlichen Entwicklung, Eine Untersuchung über Unternehmergewinn, Kapital, Kredit, Zins und den Konjunkturzyklus, Achte Auflage, Berlin. Siebert, Horst 1973: Das produzierte Chaos - Ökonomie und Umwelt, Stuttgart. Simonis, Udo Ernst 1985: Ökologische Orientierung der Ökonomie, in: Martin Jänicke, Udo Ernst Simonis, Gerd Weigmann (Hg.): Wissen für die Welt, 215-236, Berlin. Solvin GmbH Co KG 2007: PVC Markt, Vinyl 2010, Rheinberg. Spiegel 2005: Großer Erfolg für die Umwelt, 28/2005, 140. Staab, Rudolf/Bergner, Dieter/Scheibitz, Wolfgang 1993: Umrüstung auf Membranzellen in der Alkalichlorid-Elektrolyse vor dem Hintergrund der FCKW/CKW-Diskussion, Chemie-Ingenieur-Technik 65, 11 : 1337-1340. Staehle, Wolfgang H. 1991: Management. Eine verhaltenswissenschaftliche Perspektive, 6. Aufl., München. Statistisches Bundesamt: Außenhandelsstatistik und Produktionsstatistik, mehrere Jahrgänge. Steger, Ulrich 1990: Unternehmensfuhrung und ökologische Herausforderung. Gerd Wagner: Unternehmen und ökologische Umwelt, 48 ff. Steven, Marion 1994: Produktion und Umweltschutz. Ansatzpunkte für die Integration von Umweltschutzmaßnahmen in die Produktionstheorie. Strebel, Heinz 1980: Umwelt und Betriebswirtschaft. Die natürliche Umwelt als Gegenstand der Unternehmenspolitik, Berlin. Strebel, Heinz 1991: Integrierter Umweltschutz. Merkmale, Voraussetzungen, Chancen, Kreikebaum, Hartmut (Hg.): integrierter Umweltschutz. Eine Herausforderung an das Innovationsmanagement, 2., erweiterte Auflage, Wiesbaden. Sydow, Jörg 1985: Organisationsspielraum und Büroautomation. Zur Bedeutung von Spielräumen bei der Organisation automatisierter Büroarbeit, Berlin/New York. Szyperski, Norbert 1971 : Das Setzen von Zielen - Primäre Aufgaben der Unternehmensleitung, ZfB 41. 207 Tagesspiegel 1999: Ist PVC noch ein Horror-Stoff oder nicht? Neue Studie des Prognos-Instituts entstand im Dialog auch mit Kritikern des Materials, 29.03.1999. TA-Siedlungsabfall 1993: Technische Anleitung zur Verwertung, Behandlung und sonstiger Entsorgung von Siedlungsabfallen, BAnz. Nr. 99a vom 29.05.1993. Thorbrietz, Petra 1985: Ökologie und Umweltschutz als Thema der Berichterstattung im öffentlich-rechtlichen Rundfunk, München. Tötsch, Walter/Gaensslen, Hans 1990: Polyvinylchlorid, Zur Umweltrelevanz eines Standardkunststoffes, Köln. Umweltbundesamt 1999: Handlungsfelder und Kriterien für eine vorsorgende nachhaltige Stoffpolitik am Beispiel PVC, Beiträge zur nachhaltigen Entwicklung, Erich Schmidt Verlag, Berlin. Verband der Chemischen Industrie 1996: Position zur Chlorchemie mit Chlor, Frankfurt am Main. Verband der Chemischen Industrie/Verband Kunststofferzeugende Industrie/Arbeitsgemeinschaft PVC und Umwelt 2000: Stellungnahme zum Grünbuch zu PVC der EU-Kommission. Vinyl 2010 2000: Selbstverpflichtung zur nachhaltigen Entwicklung der europäischen PVC-Branche, 10 Jahres Programm. Wicke, Lutz 1984: Instrumente der Umweltpolitik, Wirtschaftswissenschaftliches Studium 2: 75-82. Wicke, Lutz 1990: Zukunftsweisende Unternehmensplanung durch umweltorientiertes Produktmanagement, in: J. Fuchs, K. Schwantag (Hg.), 37: 150. Wicke, Lutz 1991: Umweltökonomie. Eine praxisorientierte Einführung, 3. Auflage, München. Wissenschaftliches Institut für Infrastruktur und Kommunikationsdienste (wikconsult) 2006: Verbund Energie; Bericht, Fraunhofer-Gesellschaft, Bad Honn. Windsperger, Andreas/Windsperger, Brigitte/Tuschel, Richard 2007: PVC Heute. Die aktuelle Situation des Werkstoffes in den relevanten Themenbereichen, im Auftrag des Fachverbandes der Chemischen Industrie Österreichs. Zimmermann, Klaus/Hartje, Volkmar/Ryll, Andreas 1990: Ökologische Modernisierung der Produktion. Strukturen und Trends, Berlin: Edition Sigma. 208 Zlokarnik, Marko 1996: Produktionsintegrierter Umweltschutz in der Chemischen Industrie, in: Braue, Heinz (Hg.): Handbuch des Umweltschutzes und der Umwelttechnik, Band 2: Produktions- und Produktintegrierter Umweltschutz, Springer Verlag, Berlin. Zundel, Stefan 1994: Die chemische Industrie zwischen Standortkrise und ökologischer Herausforderung, in: Rainer Lucas (Hg.): Strukturwandel der chemischen Industrie, IÖW-Schriftenreihe 73/94, Berlin. Zundel, Stefan 1999: Prometheus lässt grüßen, Ökologisches Wirtschaften 2: 10-12.